Digging Myself into a Hole
by One Frumious Bandersnatch
Summary: A girl with hair the color of flames arrives at Camp Green Lake. The duration of her sentence is 16 months. She is a loner, but soon a new camper arrives at CGL. He hates her. She hates him. What happens when they're FORCED to get along? For CGL's sake?
1. The Sentence

**Alright people! LISTEN UP!!! SEX! Ok, I knew that would get your attention. Tehehe.**

**This is my SECOND FANFIC! –sniff- Already #2! –sigh- Oh, well.**

**You know how the drill goes. Read and Review, R/R, blah blah.**

**Well, since there aren't enough Caveman/OC pairings out there, I decided I'd change that, and write one. Let me know your opinions. No Flames, please. They just succeed in making me laugh. Buahaha. See? I am laughing. It's an evil laugh, but a laugh nevertheless.**

**TITLE: Digging Myself into a Hole**

**Rating: PG-13 for swearing and that other STUFF. Heh.**

**Summary: A girl with hair the color of flames arrives at ****Camp****Green****Lake****. Her crime remains mysterious…all everyone knows is that she is to stay there for a duration of sixteen months. She is a loner, but soon a new camper arrives at CGL. He hates her, and she hates him, both with a passion. What happens when an unexpected situation comes up, FORCING the two to cooperate? Will it be possible? What will happen when she finally DOES reveal her crime? CAVEMAN/OC**

**Note to all Flamers Out There: **

**BAH. I speet ohn yew.**

**Prologue**

A fifteen year old girl stood in front of the judge. Her eyes were downcast and she was frowning. _Don't cry. DO. NOT. CRY. _She willed herself. _A fifteen-year old doesn't cry._ A took a deep, shaky breath and cleared her throat; she looked up when the judge said her name.

"Ahem…Faye Bristol? The jury has determined you guilty. You will be sentenced to approximately sixteen months," the judge clearly spat out these words, "At a facility for juveniles such as yourself. This camp is named Camp Green Lake. You shall—"

Faye's eyes widened. _What?!_ "Isn't that—"

"A boys' camp? Yes. It is. Now as I was saying…" The ruddy-faced judge droned on.

Faye slowly tuned him out. She thought to herself all the while. _But…it's a BOYS' CAMP. I, as far as I know, am a girl. How can I be going to a BOYS CAMP?! _Confused thoughts muddled her brain.

"Miss Bristol? Miss Bristol? Miss Bristol!" the judge shouted. She started from her deep thoughts and glared at the judge.

"Yes?" She asked sarcastically. Immediately she regretted it.

"Do not take that tone. It is final, then. You shall be sentenced to sixteen months at Camp Green Lake, as punishment for—"

----

Faye awoke with a start. She had been having the dream all week. The last week with her family for nearly a year and a half. She sighed, and looked around her room. Ah, her room. How she would miss it. The teal walls, the ship paintings, the ocean mural. All of it. She sat up in bed and reached under her pillow. _Where is it…where is it…ah! There it is! _She pulled her hand back out from under the pillow. She peered at the lighter. Her trusty lighter. It was silver, with a ship on it. Faye flicked open the top and clicked the switch, watching, mesmerized, at the orange and blue flame appeared. She sat there watching it for a few seconds, the fire reflecting in her green eyes.

Fire.

Her ally and enemy at the same time. It was her passion, yet her downfall. A creak in the floorboards sounded in the hallway of the antique house. The house was a whitewashed building, a model from the Civil War. The floors and decorating had been redone and the house itself re-painted, but that didn't ease the feeling Faye always got in it. Like she was being watched.

Her head shot up and she stared at the door, expecting it to open and have something jump out at her. Her heart drummed a steady, quick beat in her chest, and she fancied she could hear it through the silence of the room. No one in her family got the feelings she did, or have stuff happen around her in the house. She had tried talking to her mother and father about it, but they had taken Faye to a psychologist, thinking it just another curable phase of adolescence. You see, Faye means to have a sixth sense or be extra prophetic in Scottish. **(A/N: I looked this up. It** **really DOES mean that. Ok, on with your reading.)** Faye happened to be of Scottish heritage, so she took her name into special consideration. However, she was by no means perfect.

She was extremely clumsy, and loved racing cars and fencing. (Althoughboth were frowned upon by her parents.) She had a feisty temper, that, like the lighter, could be ignited easily. People often compared her to fire, making her love the flames even more. When she had paid a visit to the psycologist, she eventually became fed up with the doctor's meaningless questions. Faye, unfortunately, picked up a paperback book from the nearest shelf, and tossed in ungainly at the woman's head, although missing by aboutthree feet. Still, this was enough to scare the poor doctor and convince her parents that anger management classes might be better for her.

Dawn peeked through the gaps in theblack curtains attempting to cover the window. Faye groaned. Orders were that she was to meet a top-of-the-line bus system at the end of the highway outside of her hometown by noon. From there it was an approximately four hour drive. She would have to leave soon to catch the bus.

Her last day at home.

She looked around her room again. Yes, she would definitely miss it. She picked up the sports bag she had packed the night before and tossed it down the stairs. It landed with a loud _thunk_ The _thunk_ seemed to symbolize a change in her life. It was as if the sound resembled a door closing.

_Strange,_ Faye thought. She shrugged it off and walked to the bathroom she shared with her little sister, Haley, careful not to wake her two older brothers, Daniel and Kyle, on the way down the hallway. They were both snoring loudly. _Damn, they're loud, _she chuckled to herself.

Yeah.

Her last day at home.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Mary-Sues suck, so therefore, I am taking special care to guide my character away from being one. Hehe. :P**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!! REVIEW, ALMIGHTY REVIEWERS! I'm afraid I shall not add on until I get AT LEAST 6 reviews. Buahaha. Evil, says you? Indeed says I.**

**PRESENTING: My muse for this chapter!! **

**ZERO!**

**He is just so cute.**

**Zero: Really?**

**GEEF13: Yes.**

**Zero: Well…you're cute too.**

**GEEF13: Really?**

**Zero: No. You're just evil, remember?**

**GEEF13: Oh yeah. –glares-**

**Zero: Okay…okay. Just kidding.**

**GEEF13: -grins-. OKAY PEOPLE. REMEMBER THOSE 6 REVIEWS!! .**


	2. Where Are You Going, Sisah?

****

****

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTER. Otherwise I would be rich and sticking my tongue out at you guys in a I-Am-So-Rich-Bow-Down-And-Worship-Me manner. :D But of course I would not do that to my reviewers. Tehe. BUAHAHAHA.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School and such, you know the sob-story. Boo-hoo. Ok, ANYWAYS, here is your next long-awaited [I hope] chapter. **

**Also I do not own this quote. Loraliant Angelisa Snape does. Go read her fanfics. I command you. **

**Well, here 'tis:**

**As she lay there dozing next to me, one voice inside my head kept saying, "Relax... you are not the first doctor to sleep with one of his patients, " but another kept reminding me, "Howard, you are a veterinarian. " **

**Roger Matthews**

**I think that's very funny. See? I'm even laughing. Hahaha. :P **

**PRESENTING TO YOU: THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! Dun dunna dunnnn! Wh-hoo. Go me.**

**Chapter 2**

**Where are you going, sisah?**

Faye brushed her curly hair, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs for breakfast, her bare feet padding on the wooden stairs. Her father was at the table already, reading a newspaper and munching from a box of donuts.

"Dad! You know how bad those things are for you. Stop." Faye reached out to swipe the box, but Mr. Bristol was faster.

He picked them up in the nick of time. "Hey, I've only had a couple so far, alright? Don't get your pants in a bunch, Faye." Faye glanced down at the half-empty donut box and rolled her eyes. A couple? Yeah, and she was queen of the Mafia.

"Okay, but just this once, alright, Dad? I don't want to see you in the hospital again."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not going to go back there anytime soon." You could tell from the tone of Mr. Bristol's voice that he felt guilty about it, even though his visit to Botsford wasn't entirely his fault. Faye sighed.

"Whatever you say, Dad." _Let's just hope, _she added as an afterthought to herself.

Faye walked over to the coffee brewer and flicked the button on. Her mom would be wanting some, and soon most likely. As if on cue, her bedraggled mother descended the stairs groggily. "Hey…Mom." Faye's glance shifted to the floor. "I just turned on the coffee thing…so, yeah." She got nervous around her step-mother. She still didn't consider her her mother.

Mrs. Janet Lafayette-Bristol looked at her step-daughter. "Faye, could you go in the cupboard here and get me some coffee? Black, Maxwell House, preferably." Faye nodded. "Thanks, honey. I appreciate it."

Faye was on the tips of her toes reaching for the coffee can when her step-mom said this. She winced at the use of 'Honey'. Her hand made contact with the can and she brought it down, took out a measuring spoon, and carefully doled out the coffee into the maker. Rinsing off the measuring spoon and putting it back in the drawer, her little sister came down the stairs.

"What are you doing up, Haley? You know you're not supposed to be up 'til nine," Mrs. Bristol scolded.

"But Mommy, I'm hungry." Haley responded, giving her mother the old puppy-dog look.

Janet relented. "Alright, alright…let's get you some food." She smiled and picked Haley up, kissing her on the cheek. Haley giggled.

Faye sighed. As Janet's original birth-daughter, Haley was, what she felt, spoiled above all of her siblings. Cute, but spoiled nonetheless. Faye opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of apple juice and an energy bar from the pantry. Nibbling the bar and sipping juice, she stared at the wall, thinking of what life would be like at the delinquent center. For boys.

She shuddered, imagining what could happen to her. She didn't even want to think about it. Faye continued to stare off at the blank, pale yellow wall, daydreaming. She was startled out of her dreams when her father asked her something.

"Well, Faye…erhem…are you packed and ready? We need to leave in fifteen minutes. You should get dressed," Mr. Bristol said.

She crammed the rest of energy bar down her throat and chugged the bottle of juice. "Okay, I know. Hold on." She trudged up the stairs, down the silent hallway, and to her room. Her brothers were still fast asleep, snoring as loud as ever. She winced. When people told her she snored as loud as Kyle and Daniel, they didn't mean is as a compliment. Or exaggeration, for that matter.

She reached her room and stepped inside, walking to the closet. She threw the white-painted doors open, surveying the spread of clothes before her. Faye finally settled on an orange shirt that said 'Just Because No One Can Understand You, Doesn't Mean You're An Artist.' on it, and some black cargo pants. Looking herself over, she was comfortable with her casual state. _It's a boys camp. I don't want to draw a lot of attention to myself in tight-fitting clothes. Don't want to get— _she shuddered. _Raped or something. _She pulled on her sneakers and walked back downstairs.

"Ok…I'm ready." She said quietly.

Her father stood up from where he was sipping his coffee. He put the newspaper down and pushed in his chair, bending down slightly to finish reading an extraordinarily fascinating article on the science of cloning. "I'll go get your bag."

"No, it's okay, Dad. I got it."

"Really?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Faye replied.

"Alright then, I'll go get the car started." He bent down by his wife and kissed her on top of the head. "Love you, honey." Next he walked to Haley and gave her a hug. "I'll see you when I get home, okay?" Haley nodded.

"I'll miss you, Daddy." Faye rolled her eyes. That's what she said EVERYDAY. Besides, when she cozied up with her favorite stuffed animal, Bo the Rhino, watching Rugrats, it sure didn't SEEM like she missed him.

Faye walked over to her step-mom. "Bye, J—MOM. Mom. I'll see you…later, I guess." She hugged her and gave Janet a quick peck.

"Alright, sweetie. Make sure you write often! I want to hear from you!" _Yeah, sure,_ Faye thought. Oh well.

Next she walked over to Haley, holding her sweatshirt in her arms. "Bye, Haley. I love you." She gave Haley a tight bear hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Where are you going, sisah?" Faye felt the tears prickling in her eyes. Haley turned confusedly to her father. "Daddy, where is sisah going?"

Faye walked out of the door, not being able to bear the sadness anymore. She opened the car door and collapsed on the seat, sobbing. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Meanwhile, inside the house, her father enveloped Haley in a hug and scooped her up. "Where did sisah go?"

"Sisah went to the car. She's going away for awhile." Noticing the downcast frown on Haley's cherubic face, he reassured her. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon. She'll be back soon." _I hope,_ he thought. "And now I must go, or else we'll be late to catch Faye's bus. Wouldn't want that now would we?" Mr. Bristol set Haley down and held her by the shoulders. "Now you be a good girl for Mommy, alright?" He looked her square in the eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay, then. See you at dinner!" Mr. Daniel Bristol grabbed his coat and walked out the door, locking it and shutting it firmly behind him.

It was then that Haley chose to ask the painful question:

"Mommy, when will sisah be back?"

"Soon, honey, soon." Mrs. Bristol ground out. It would be a long sixteen months.

**Well? DUN DUN DUNNN. AND THE THOT PLICKENS!! Heh heh…thot…plickens…heh…**

**Ok, well maybe that was just weird, but OH WELL. I don't care. Go suck a lemon. No just kidding.**

**Y'ALL KNOW THE DRILL: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I want to here some opinions.**

**Thanks to: MY FIRST REVIEWER—NMULQ!! YOU ARE AWESOME.**

**Also:**

**ruinheru**** She is being sent to a boys camp because of the crime she committed. You'll find out about that later. –wink, wink- Tehehe. Thanks for the review! Keep it up.**

**elvenwindmaster12-**** I'll make her evil when I wanna. But thanks for the suggestion. I like evil thingies too. BUAHAHA WE ARE EVIL FEARRR USSSSS. Yeah. Review, review, review, my evil accomplice.**

**nmulq**** Why thank you for the compliments! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside now. Ha. No, just kidding. But I do feel special. :D Keep up the cool reviews. I like 'em.**

**kool**** I'm glad you like it. I hope to see another review from you in the future. Wow, that sentence was quite business-like. Didn't know I had it in me. Haha.**

**PopcornLeader****- I'm so glad you like my story. It makes me feel hyper. WHEE HEE HEE HEEEEEE!! :P Ok, that was weird, I admit it. I hope I didn't scare you away 'cuz I still want you to review.**

**Mellabee****- I'll write as soon as I can. Happy you like this! How about this: I write soon, you review soon, savvy? Haha…cool word.**

**Empress of Cats- MAJOR COMPLIMENTS YOU BEQUEATHED UPON ME. You are awesome. I liked that little Gollum-style conversation you had goin' on, too. Hehe. Review, please!!**

**Pixie 03- Of course I shall read your story. Nothing like reading a fellow author's fabulous story, eh? I can't believe I just said eh. Haha. Oh wellllll. You know the drill! I write, you be a kind person and review!!! Please. Hey. I want that dollar.**

**shadysammy**** I am very happy you think my story is awesome. Keep up the fantabulistic reviews.**

**Ruinsul****- I'm glad you like BOTH stories. Tehehe. I HATE YOUR STORIES. No, just kidding. I like them, too. For everyone out there: GO READ RUINSUL'S STORIES. THEY ARE GOOD. And she's my friend :). Keep up the great reviews, poppet.**

**-gReeNeYedeLfguRL13-**


	3. They Call That Thing a Bus?

**A/N: Well, before I start the next chapter, I would just like to say something:**

**I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Writer's block is a pain, lemme tell YOU.**

**-Tear-**

**I feel the utmost remorse. **

**Anyways, since you have been waiting –thinks- about 3 months now...I'll get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is my character. That is the sad truth. –another tear-**

**NEXT CHAPPIE!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**They Call This Thing a Bus?**

Faye Bristol hoisted her tiny frame into Mr. Bristol's car. She heaved her duffel bag into her father's car proceeding getting in. Letting out a grunt of frustration when her bag caught on the door, Faye yanked angrily, sending the black bag flying with the result of built up momentum. Mr. Bristol stepped into the gold Explorer and closed the door behind him with a resounding _clunk_.

"Everything in?" Faye's father asked her.

"Yeah."

Apart from these three words uttered between the pair, barely anything else was said through most of the duration of the bleak car ride. Silence ensued, making the trip uncomfortable and awkward. However, maybe it was just the inevitable fact that eventually the journey to the bus stop would end, and the two would have to part for a long sixteen months. Suddenly, in the mist of the think silence, Mr. Bristol's car halted to an abrupt and surprisingly sudden stop. Car horns could be heard in the distance, flustering the already-flustered father.

"What was that?!" Faye said frantically. "What happened? Why did we stop?"

"Mr. Navy Blue Suburban in front of me tried to run a red light, but another car pulled in front of him." Faye's father replied.

"Oh." Faye peered out the window at the line-up before her. Sure enough, a red Mustang was seen in the middle of the crossroads, too paranoid to hit the gas and continue driving. The driver stepped out the car and inspected the back and sides of his prized automobile, making sure no scratches, dents, or chips were visible. "What time is it?"

Mr. Bristol looked at the car clock. "Oh jeez! We need to get going! Hold on, honey." Quickly and skillfully (also illegally), he passed up the lineup before him and accelerated into the distance. Faye watched behind her as the scene began to shrink slowly, eventually becoming a speck and then disappearing altogether. Pivoting in her seat to face forward once more, she sighed. Faye propped her elbow on the car ledge once more and set her head on her fist. Her eyelids began drooping. Try as she might, she couldn't keep them open. Giving into the temptation of slumber, she dozed off, her head lolling to the car's rhythmic movement…

Faye's father nudged her in the side. Gently shaking her shoulder, he urged her to wake. Drowsily, she opened her eyes, taking in the surroundings around her. They had arrived at a bus stop. The car was parked and turned off, facing a grassland-type area, stretching off into what looked like desert. _Desert?_Faye wondered. Shrugging it off as trivial, she ignored the abrupt change of scenery in the distance. Unlocking the car door, Faye hopped out, dragging out her bag.

"Need any help?" Mr. Bristol offered.

Faye replied, "No, thanks. I'm fine. I got it."

"Alright."

Faye lurched over to the rusty bench situated next to the bus stop sign (which, coincidentally, was also rusty). Peering up at it, she shielded her eyes from the bright sun and looked at the writing and graffiti posted on the old sign. Numerous profanities and declarations of love (M.M. D.O.; I Love Brad) were scrawled in various places. Faye glanced back down at the dusty cement her feet were resting. Again, she heaved a small sigh.

Her father plopped himself down next to her, letting out a barely audible grunt and massaged his spine. "I'm getting old."

"No, Dad. You're fine. Don't worry about it," Faye said.

Mr. Bristol sighed. "You sound like me. Faye, you're becoming an old fart. Promise me you won't grow up too fast…promise?" Faye looked over at her father and met his eyes. The eyebrows were scrunched in a look of begging. Not being capable of holding the gaze, Faye turned away and looked at the distant barren land behind her.

"Yeah. I promise, Dad." Faye looked at the ground, knowing the hollowness and emptiness of the sham of a promise, knowing that reaching adulthood couldn't be delayed long by a simple oath. Faye's father put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"That's the Faye I know. Now, you'll write every day, right? You better, or else you'll be hearing from your mother and me." Faye winced once more at the term "mother". Her father ha taken note of her distaste for his recent wife, and had been impressing upon her how vital it was to become more involved with the family and to accept the fact her former mother was not returning anytime soon.

Faye replied, "I'll try."

"Try is not good enough, sweetie. You WILL, you hear me?"

"Okay, okay, I WILL write every day." Faye rolled her eyes playfully. At that moment a yellow, chipped, decrepit bus pulled into the station, screeching to a halt. Mr. Bristol cringed.

"Well, I guess that's your ride. You better get on; the driver doesn't look too patient."

"Alright…well…bye, Dad." Faye fought to keep the tightness in her throat from overpowering her.

"I love you, sweetie. I always will." Mr. Bristol hugged his red-haired daughter tightly, and sniffed, most uncharacteristic for him. "Well, get going now. See you soon, Faye!" Faye watched as her father got into his car and put it in reverse, backing out of the spot and pulling away, shrinking into the distance. Looking up at the bus driver, who seemed to be looking at her (she couldn't exactly tell because of the sunglasses her sported) chewing his cigar.

Looking at her, he faced forward once more, waiting impatiently, as if this petty girl was not worth his time or energy. Faye jogged over to the rusty, old bench where her items were set and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. Glancing at the massacred pole, she fidgeted for a marker, and finally extracted a black permanent one from her cargo pants' side pocket. Uncapping it and jamming the cap between her teeth for the moment, she scrawled a rushed "F.B.". As an afterthought, she added: "They call that thing a bus?" Finished, she glanced at the bus driver once more, finding him in his previous position of seemingly staring out into the distance, she capped the marker, and jogged to the bus.

The bus driver pulled the lever and opened the chipped doors. "Take yer seat. Quick-like, now. I don't have no time for foolishness." Hurriedly choosing a hard metal seat out of the seemingly endless plethora of hard, metal seats, she plunked her bag down and just barely managed to fall into her seat when the bus backed out, sending her slamming into the back of the seat. Grimacing and rubbing her back, she swore to herself quietly, throwing a glare at the careless driver. He suddenly stopped the bus, reached into a compartment, and drew out handcuffs, silently putting them on. The brute strength of his hands forced Faye into submission.

Hoping to find out how long the ride would take, she asked the driver, but received no reply. Repeating herself louder, for they were now passing over some small potholes, but again, had no luck. Rolling her eyes and giving up, she sagged against the metal and stared out the window, wondering how bad things could get. _Let's see, I'm in the middle some wasteland, in handcuffs, with a bus driver who's a fan of the silent treatment…this might seems like it's what I would call bad…_, she thought to herself.

The "potholes" became rougher and deeper, rattling the bus and shaking Faye from her thoughts every few minutes. Soon, they became more and more frequent. _What the hell?_ Peering out the window, another "pothole" threw her back into the seat. She waited for another cautiously, but one didn't come. Taking this chance to see what was causing the bumps and rattles, she peered out the window once more, but this time with success. Faye's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open ever so slightly. Before her eyes appeared holes.

Everywhere, to beyond the eye could see.

Just dozens, hundreds, even, of holes.

**Well, I'm very sorry about the delay, but this chapter took me awhile. FINALLY, this story is picking up the pace, no? Yes.**

**I would like to thank my ever-faithful reviewers. I applaud them.**

**Thank you:**

**Mellabee****, Nosilla, Ruinsul, BloodCrested, PopcornLeader, Pixie 03, and all others.**

**If I left you out, my sincerest apologies.**

**Well, I must get going now! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! CHANT WITH ME! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Engrave it upon YOUR SOUL, YOUR VERY BEING. YOU…MUST…REVIEW.**

**I shall not update until I get 6 reviews on this here chapter. And don't you mope. Put your moping energies into a review. Every review brings you closer to a proceeding chapter.**

**Alright, I'm done.**

**Tah**

**-gReeNeYedeLfguRL13**


	4. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

**Hello, all! I'm back and at it don't you groan like that…again. I think I might need a life, but hey, I'm content and happy writing here, so I'm all good.**

**Now let's get down to business, shall we? We shall.**

**Disclaimer: I, as in me, myself, and I, do not, not knot, own, as in possession, any, spelled a-n-y, not n-e, thing appearing, as in POOF! here it is, in this fanfiction, which is what this is, for those true imbeciles stumbling upon this story out there, except my character. She in mine. Not yours. Mine. Please do not steal or 'borrow without permission' (a.k.a. steal). Thank you.**

**Onward ho.**

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to ****Camp****Green****Lake**

Faye pulled back from the dirty, dusty glass of the bus window. Leaning her head back against the metallic seat, she contemplated if the masses of holes she had just viewed shared ties in any way possible with Camp Green Lake. Peering out through the grimy window once more, she also took note of how the landscape had gone through a total and complete transformation. Once grassy and barren, the landscape was now dusty and pitted, desert-like. Not a shrub or tree was within sight for as far as the naked eye could see.

Her eyes widened. On that note, the bus pulled to an abrupt stop at what looked like an old western town, except with only a few decrepit buildings and some sparse tents. There was no green to be found. Faye wondered why the run-down area had even been bestowed the name Camp Green Lake in the first place. Her eyes caught on something green soon enough however, although "something green" seemed to be an overstatement, seeing as those somethings were bare trees, barely surviving the heat and drought. They were placed next to a cabin of some sort.

Faye stepped out of the bus. "Watch your step," a guard said, startling her with his deep voice. She had ridden in silence for too long.

"Will do," she replied nervously.

A guard then received her and led her to another decrepit building. On it, a sign hung, reading:

_YOU ARE ENTERING __CAMP__GREEN__LAKE__ JUVENILE CORRECTIONAL FACILITY._

_Just another fancy phrase for Hell, _Faye thought bitterly.

It was hot out, and Faye could vaguely feel soon a mist of sweat building on her hairline. She wiped it off, due to the fact she now had the freedom of her hands back since the driver had removed the cuffs. Following closely behind her escort, taking two steps for every single of his one. Soon enough, they arrived at the decrepit building and went inside, Faye first. She heard the door shut behind her, and, turning, found no one behind her. She was alone.

Turning back around to face front again, she came eye-to-eye with an uptight and power hungry-looking man. He was wearing an outdated western cowboy hat pulled low over his forehead. Noticing she was still sweating and he was not, Faye realized the room she was in was much cooler than the outdoors she had just come from. Air-conditioned, to be precise. A welcome contrast.

Faye also noticed the man was wearing sunglasses, even though they both were indoors and out of the glaring sun. Noting this as a bit eccentric, she quickly brushed it off and focused on her surroundings.

There was a large bag of sunflower seeds the man was carelessly munching on, and stacks and stacks of paperwork on the beaten and chipped desk he was seated at. The door opened and in came the guard once more. Faye focused once more upon her surroundings. There was a fridge directly behind the strange man, radiating more cool air when the man opened it and took out two glass coke bottles.

"Sit," The strange man said. Faye did as she was told, and quickly. She sat down in a metal folding chair in front of the worn desk. Uneasy, she sat on the edge of the chair, tensing and relaxing every time the guard and man spoke. The man unscrewed the cap on the soda bottle and held it out. Faye stared at it, parched, but looked down again when the guard reached out above her head snatched it. The man uncapped the other bottle and downed a third of it in one sitting. Capping the bottle once more, he set it back in the refrigerator and folded his hands, leaning towards Faye. Faye had been staring at the humongous sack of sunflower seeds before her. He followed her gaze and answered the question he knew she was asking herself.

"Used to smoke. Now I eat those things instead. A sack a week."

He stood up and walked around his desk to face her. He continued:

"This isn't grade school, missy. Look at me." Faye looked up. "My name is Mr. Sir. That's how you should address me. Mr. Sir. Got that?" Faye nodded. "Afraid I didn't here you. Got that?" Mr. Sir repeated at a louder volume this time.

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

"Good. Now what size you wear?"

"Small, Mr. Sir," Faye responded.

Mr. Sir opened up a closet and rummaged around a bit in it. "No smalls. Only mediums and up." Mr. Sir tossed her two medium orange jumpsuits carelessly. He then proceeded to look at her feet. He rummaged around a bit more and pulled out some stained socks and shoes. "Here, put these on." Faye only stood with the growing bundle in her arms, perplexed.

"What you looking at? Put those on. Go on. This ain't grade school." Faye still stood there. Mr. Sir turned around and Faye undressed as quickly and quietly as she could and slipped on one of the orange jumpsuits. She kept on her own socks and shoes for sanitary reasons. Mr. Sir didn't complain. She cleared her throat and he turned around.

"Alright, missy. You see those jumpsuits I gave you? One's for work, one's for free time. Wash the work one every three days. Then switch the free time suit and work suit. Then wash the work suit. Follow me?"

Faye nodded. "Yes, Mr. Sir."

"Good. Now you dig one hole a day, even weekends. The holes must be five feet deep and five feet across in each direction. Use your shove for a ruler. Breakfast is at four thirty, is that clear?"

Faye was shocked. Four thirty? Nonetheless Faye answered an automatic, "Yes, Mr. Sir."

"We do this to avoid the hottest part of the day. The quicker you finish, the more free time you have. When you finish, the rest of the day is yours. Find anything interesting and you're to either come get me or another counselor." Faye nodded once more. Mr. Sir paused.

"Look out for me, missy. See a fence or a tower? Any at all? Anywhere?" Faye shook her head and answered:

"No, Mr. Sir. Nothing."

"Good. If you run away, there's nothing stopping you. Want to run? Go ahead. I won't stop you. Go." Faye raised an eyebrow. Surely there was something afoot. She stayed put.

"Ain't running? Well, that's good. This place here is the only oasis for miles and miles. Plus there's those yellow-spotted lizards. Watch out for those." Faye shivered, despite the intense heat. Yellow-spotted lizards? "Alright now. Time for you to get familiar with the place. I'll have Mr. Pendanski show you around." Mr. Sir walked out of the building and yelled out for Mr. Pendanski to get over there. A small man with excessive sunscreen on his nose hurried out.

"Missy, this man is Mr. Pendanski. He'll be your counselor." Mr. Pendanski smiled and waved.

Mr. Pendanski then proceeded to walk ahead of Faye, leading her throughout Camp Green Lake…

Getting to know her Hell for the next sixteen months.

**Thank you, thank you. Happy Christmas to all of you, too!**

**Well, did you enjoy that? I hope you did. I enjoyed writing it. Tehe. :**

**REVIEW, MATES!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS DELAYED UNTIL I GET 8 REVIEWS! YES, THAT'S RIGHT. 8.**

**Lovely reviews:**

**Samantha****- I shall try. And thank you for the compliment. Keep up the great reviews!**

**whataboutneville****- Love the name. 'Tis very splendid. Hehe. Thank you…I'm glad you love it. Review, please!**

**Nosilla****- Yes! I know you're excited, too. ::nudges Nosilla in the stomach:: Huh, huh? Oh yes. Keep reviewing!**

**Ruinsul****- Oh, c'mon. You know you love it. ::wink, wink:: Awesome line. I love your reviews. Keep 'em coming.**

**degrassichick92****- Thank you for the splendid compliments. (Can you tell splendid is my new word?) I shall keep going. I solemnly swear. Or, at least I'll try my best. Hehe. REVIEW! MUCHAS GRACIAS, AMIGA.**

**Spotnmushlover246****- I'm so glad you like this story so far. ::Eyes widen:: Would you really buy me my very own D-Tent member? THAT'S SO UNBELIEVEABLY ASTONISHINGLY AMAZINGLY SPLENDID AD GENEROUS OF YOU! Put an order in for Caveman for me, will you? I appreciate it ::winks::. Keep up the splendid reviews.**

**jenna****- I'm happy you like this! Hehe…makes me feel all warm and fuzzily inside…which are emotions I don't normally feel too often. Keep reviewing!**

**AND THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH ALL OTHER REVIEWERS! You are my loverlies. Yes, loverlies. Feel special. Hehe.**

**::gReeNeYedeLfguRL13::**


	5. Meet the D Tent

**Huzzah! I'm back again, and guess what time it is?**

**It's time-for-me-to-post-my-next-chapter time! HUZZAH!**

**Well after a threat from one reviewer concerning a water gun, I became so terrified I decided I would post my next chapter early. That, and the fact that I already wrote it, and I was quite anxious to get it up here. SO, READ.**

**Disclaimer: I own…::heaves a huge sigh::…your mother. It's unfortunate, I know. ::Heaves another huge sigh:: I also do not own any of Louis Sachar's works or characters. I own my own character only. (That, and your mother.) **

**I'm being sarcastic about the "your mother" part, just in case any of you loverlies out there became a bit confused. Hehe.**

**ALRIGHT! I'LL STOP STALLING! Here's your next chappie.**

**Chapter 5**

**Meet the D-Tent**

Mr. Pendanski led Faye around the run-down campsite/town. She looked all around her, taking in the barren landscape with anxiety. How would she be able to live here?

Mr. Pendanski piped up. "I'll be your counselor. To remember my name just remember three simple words: Pen, Dance, Key. See? Easy. Now," he looked down at the clipboard he was clutching, "Faye, you are going to be in," he glanced down once more, pausing. "Tent D."

Faye looked at him questioningly. Had she been classified randomly, or was this according to how severe her felony had been? Faye decided upon the former, rather than the latter. Mr. Pendanski continued.

"Now there aren't a lot of rules here besides dig your hole. The main one is don't get the Warden mad. Watch out for the Warden. Don't get the Warden angry. Otherwise, you'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm here to help you. But you have to help yourself, too. Just because you did a bad thing doesn't necessarily make you a bad person, alright?" Faye nodded her head, despite the fact she wasn't exactly "avidly paying attention", so-to-speak.

She looked away from the dry landscape, and back at Mr. Pendanski. He had so little hair from it being cut so close to his scalp, that he appeared bald from a distance. In contrast, there was a dark beard sprouting on his face. He possessed a merry, although tense, disposition and a bounce, although stressed-induced, in his walk. This made Faye suppress a small smile. How someone could be so filled with anxious cheer in this place was beyond her.

Faye directed her attention back at her small counselor when he spoke again, this time already ahead of her, motioning for her to come with him into a tent/dorm sort of complex. Faye followed obediently, although a bit hesitantly.

"Gentlemen, meet Faye. Faye, this is where you're going to stay." The boys' eyes widened as soon as they recognized that it was no male standing in front of them, but a female. Their expressions were as plain as daylight on their faces; they made no attempts to contain their utter disbelief. One boy indignantly spoke up. He looked as though he was the leader of the group of boys.

"But, Mom, it's a GIRL. Why's there a GIRL here? This is a BOYS' camp!"

"Well, Rex, this girl is special. Now, I'll introduce you to her, and you boys be the gentlemen I know you are. Treat her as an equal."

The boys rolled their eyes. Faye heard a couple muttering to themselves.

Mr. Pendanski pointed to a Hispanic-looking boy in the back. "That is José." He pointed to an overweight boy sitting next to José. "And that's Theodore."

Theodore protested. "My name ain't Theodore. It's Armpit, Mom! Get it right."

José stood up. "Yeah, and I'm Magnet."

Mr. Pendanski ignored them and continued the introductions. He gestured towards a boy in the corner glaring suspiciously at Faye. "That's Ricky." He had tousled and uncombed blonde hair and was extremely tall.

"Shh! Don't say my name too loud, Mom. She might be working for the government or something." Ricky took a double-take behind him. He lowered his voice and said, "Call me Zigzag."

Mr. Pendanski chuckled as if he found all of this highly amusing. He motioned in the direction of a boy sitting on his cot with a toothpick in his mouthing, chewing lazily on it. "This boy is Alan. Say hello, Alan." Alan rolled his eyes and stretched out on the cot, folding his hands and placing them under his capped head.

"Squid, Mom. Squid."

"Here we have Lewis." Lewis was sitting beside his cot, clutching his stomach in what was evident pain. He looked unnaturally pale. He ground out his name (Barf Bag) and sprinted out of the tent. It was obvious why his nickname had been bestowed upon him.

"And this is Rex over here." Mr. Pendanski smiled.

"Mom, how many times do I gotta tell you? X-Ray, not Rex. X-Ray." The boy was dark-skinned and sported thick glasses caked with dust.

Mr. Pendanski continued, chuckling again, smiling and nodding obliviously. "Oh, and that's Zero. He's a bit slow sometimes though." He pointed to a small boy apart from all the others resting in a corner with his eyes closed. He opened one and peeked out at the group staring at him and closed it once more. Faye wondered why Mr. Pendanski called him "Zero" and not by his original birth name. "Well, I'll leave you here to get settled in. If you have any questions of concerns, come find me. And remember, just because you did some questionable things, doesn't mean you're a terrible individual. Remember that." The boys groaned and rolled their eyes (all except Zero, who stayed in his previous state), dispersing to their individual cots and corners while Mr. Pendanski left the tent.

There was an empty cot in the middle of the corner of D Tent. X-Ray motioned to it. "You can have that cot next to Zero." _Zero?_ Faye asked herself. _Ah, the quiet one_.

Faye set her bag down on the cot and seated herself on the edge of it. Zero opened one eye again, peering at her and hastily shut it again.

"Hi, um, I'm Faye." Faye held out her hand to shake his in a gesture of peace of sorts, but no hand was offered in return. There wasn't an answer, either.

"Zero?" she asked again.

No answer. Faye sighed. Another voice boomed from across the tent.

"Hey, new girl!" Faye's head shot up and she pivoted around to face this new voice. It was Armpit. "Welcome to Hell!" Everyone snickered at the comment. Faye rolled her eyes. She heard another voice pipe up. This time it belonged to X-Ray.

"So, boys. How long you think she'll last?"

Squid chimed in. "I'd give her a couple months. Max." The boys snickered again.

Zigzag spoke. "Squid shut up, man. You know the Warden listens. Planted bugs everywhere, that's what I think." He glanced warily around the enclosure.

"Aw, man. You and your 'severe acute paranoia.'" X-ray retorted. Faye tuned out the rest of the conversation and the numerous profanities following.

Welcome to Hell was right.

**You like? REVIEW THEN! You know the magic number…6. Well, last time it was 8. Never mind that. It's 6. **

**Memorize this equation:**

**6R NC**

**6 Reviews New Chapter**

**Yes? Yes.**

**And now for some thank-yous.**

**whataboutneville****- Why, thank you! I've come to look forward to your reviews. The water gun threat definitely got me motivated. Kudos for creative incentive. You get a shiny medal. :P HAPPY HOLIDAYS! KEEP UP THE SPLENDID REVIEWS!**

**ilver**** w0lf****- I like your name. Very unique. I'm so glad you love this! It boosts my opinion of this story so much. Thank you! I'm so glad you find this inspiring. Hehe. I've never gotten such a compliment before. Be sure to tell me about your story ASAP (pronounced AY-SAP) so I can read and review it. Happy Holidays and KEEP REVIEWING, MATE!**

**Georgia****-**** I'm not being mean…I'm being taxing. Hehe. Thank you for reviewing. And you would read it because you love me. Tehe. :D Happy Holidays! Review, review, review, please!**

**spotnmushlover246****- Yes, please. I WOULD like Caveman a.k.a. ****Stanley**** Yelnats for Christmas. Rush order would be good. I'm a bit eager. Heh. :P Happy Holidays to you too! And remember: Review!**

**Ruinsul****- Nope, surprisingly it's MR. Pendanski. That brings up an interesting point though. I mean, if he was a camp psychologist-type person, wouldn't it be DR. Pendanski? Does that mean he isn't certified? Oh, the possibilities. Love you, too. Happy Holidays! And review, please!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! And thank you to all of my other faithful reviewing loverlies. Tehe.**

**::gReeNeYedeLfguRL13::**


End file.
